


Black Hat's Bitch

by Rachrar



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Bestiality, Breathplay to the point of unconsciousness, Cum Play, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Throat Bulge, Trans Flug (Villainous), light pup play, mention of pee but not really messed with, okay so i'm half ashamed, this is some serious kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachrar/pseuds/Rachrar
Summary: It was happening, and there was nothing Flug could do about it. His fetish had been laid bare and now he was simultaneously reveling and burning in shame. He didn’t want to be here but he moaned despite himself. Alright, so he was a liar. He definitely wanted to be here.





	Black Hat's Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> For the love of god, read the tags before you read the story. This is... kink central, pretty much. Don't say I didn't warn you.

It was happening, and there was nothing Flug could do about it. His fetish had been laid bare and now he was simultaneously reveling and burning in shame. He didn’t want to be here, but when the dog’s cock slammed home once more, he jerked forward, moaning despite himself. Alright, so he was a liar. He  _ definitely  _ wanted to be here.

He loved this, regardless of the disgust making his stomach churn and his knees scraping against the ground. Shaking hands held onto Black Hat’s ankles for dear life, nuzzling and practically worshipping the spat-covered shoes. “Th-thank you, si--ir!”

“Hush.” Black Hat was dismissive to Flug’s words, but pride made him glow anyway, pleased to see Flug enjoying himself. Flug was filthy, mouth panting pathetically and spittle dripping down his chin, eyes rolled up in his head.

The well trained canine kept up the pace, tongue lolling happily as it continued its job; fucking Flug into incoherency. The paws had left scratches on the scientist’s bare back, the rough fur of the dog’s stomach rubbing against them and making them sting continuously. The hot --so hot-- dick was jackhammering into Flug’s cunt, the knot slowly expanding outside of the fat, swollen lips.

Black Hat smirked; that would not do. “Dog!” The dog stopped immediately, looking to its master for the next command cue. It too was panting, hips shuddering in unavoidable instinct and rolling the thick cock against Flug’s g-spot, though careful to not move any further than that.

The man was a mess, face against the fabric of Black Hat’s pants now, but his eyes opened and looked up in dazed interest and confusion. Why was Black Hat stopping the dog…? It was too good to stop now! He whined like the animal he was, whimpering and rutting back against the dog, who stood firm. Flug was the bitch, not the master, and nothing Flug did could get the canine to continue, try as he might to entice the animal to disobey Black Hat.

Black Hat snapped his fingers to make sure the dog was looking at him and attentive. The dog’s ears perked up, eyes locked on Black Hat. “Knot.”

The dog hunched his hips forward, pulling back with its forelegs around Flug’s waist to shove his cock in as far as it would go. Flug screeched in pleasure, pushing back against the dog, trying to pull that thickening knot inside before it was too big to fit. It was difficult; Flug was a loose slut at this point, thanks to Black Hat, but the dog was gigantic. If 5.0.5 were a real bear and ever faced the dog in a fight, the dog could well win.

The dick rocked into Flug once-- twice-- then popped in as Flug  _ screamed _ , cunt pulsating as he came around the hard knot forcing his pussy wide. The thin, watery cum splurted into Flug, the heated liquid splattering against his cervix as it tried to do its job and fertilize the bitch. It just kept going, and no matter how large the knot was, it wasn’t enough to stop the dripping seed from oozing out alongside Flug’s cunt squirting its pleasure.

Flug squirmed, unable to stop moving as his deepest parts were probed with the pointed tip, his entire being throbbing as he thrashed about, wanting the friction of movement and using what little leverage he had to mimic it with the small amount of flesh that could move. The dog was well trained, however, and kept the tie with ease, rearing up on its hind legs to slam its forelegs forward, grinding Flug’s shoulders into the dirt where he belonged.

Flug turned his head, face smeared with grass and saliva, eyes hooded and hazy. “Black Hat…” His fingers made a slight pulling motion on Black Hat’s pants, opening his mouth and panting, tongue slipping free. He wanted-- no, he  _ needed _ to feel Black Hat in his throat, choking him, thick and heavy on his tongue. “P-please…”

“Shhhh…” Black Hat knelt before Flug. “No words.” Flug wriggled excitedly, jostling the knot and gasping at the renewed feeling. Black Hat pushed the paws off of Flug’s shoulders, adjusting so they were just under Flug’s armpits, leaving the weight of the dog on his ass and back to remind Flug of just what he had done. The self-loathing blooming in Flug just made his clit and cunt throb with heady desire for more.

Black Hat undid his belt, spreading his thighs after shoving them down just enough to free his tentacle for Flug’s mouth. Not a moment of hesitation, Flug clawed forward to try and swallow it, but the tendril was just out of reach, and he couldn’t move, pinned as he was. He whimpered, desperately needing the cock just out of reach.

Black Hat cackled in amusement, hand tangling in Flug’s hair and pulling him up and further away. Hurt blossomed in Flug’s eyes; why was he being punished? “Shh, you’re fine. Do you want it?”

Flug nodded rapidly. “Pl-please, sir, I--” Black Hat’s grip tightened, threatening to tear hair from Flug’s scalp and the scientist silenced himself, tears watering at the corners of his eyes.

“Bitches don’t speak, do they, Flug? They’re  _ dogs.” _ Understanding took a moment to take hold, but Flug’s eyes widened, pupils blown open when it clicked. He yelped, Black Hat letting go to allow Flug more motion. Flug’s fingers curled, pawing at Black Hat’s thighs, snuffling and whining like a puppy for the cock so close to his face, but just out of reach. He stretched his neck out as far as it would go, tongue reaching; he just barely touched the dark flesh and sighed in both relief and frustration.

Tucking his tongue back in his mouth, he savored the salt of Black Hat’s precum, wishing there was more, repeating the motion in a vain attempt to swallow the wriggly dick. Short little huffs showcased his desire, licking desperately at the air for more. Black Hat watched in amusement for a beat more, then shuffled forward.

Flug’s eyes closed in contentment as the cock slid down his throat with ease. The tendril rubbed against his esophagus, and he stifled a cough, but the feeling was familiar enough that he was successful in his endeavor. Suckling gently at the sensitive flesh, Flug’s entire body relaxed, the boss’ taste calming him and allowing him to ease more comfortably back into the right mindset.

“What a good boy…” Black Hat crooned, thumb swiping over Flug’s cheek. The man’s eyes opened lethargically, lips tightening and swallowing hard in appreciation. “Is it good?”

“Mmmm,” Flug groaned in response, pulling back to allow his tongue to flick against the end, knowing that the tip was more sensitive than the rest, pleased when Black Hat jerked in response. He wriggled a bit, tensing his pelvic muscles just to encourage more cum to pump inside of him, moaning around Black Hat.

He shifted so his weight rested on his arms, crossed before him on Black Hat’s thighs, and focused more upon the blowjob so sweetly offered to him. He pulled back, swallowing some air and taking a deep breath, then dove back down with renewed energy, head bobbing up and down, tongue flat against the bottom. Black Hat’s member slithered down Flug’s throat as far as it could go, leaving him without hope for air. The muscle bunched in Flug’s throat, pressing against the tissue and stretching him wide open.

Dots began to dance in Flug’s vision, lack of air threatening darkness at the edges of his sight. He didn’t even fight it, embracing the danger. He slurped at the copious precum oozing from Black Hat, coughing as it tried to go down the wrong path in his throat. Black Hat groaned at the muscles spasming around him, hands grabbing onto Flug’s head and fingers twining into his dark hair, forcing him to stay in just that position.

Flug’s body protested even as his mind was calm, trying to force air into his lungs. He looked like a suffocating fish, mouth open wide and spit and tears falling to the eldritch being’s skin. His arms pushed and head attempted to pull back as unconsciousness flirted with his mind. His struggles weakened, jaw loose as his muscles began to shut down. Pathetic sputterings finished the end of his air, his arousal inversely proportional. Even as his head went woozy, his cunt shuddered in paroxysms of an imminent orgasm beyond the horizon. 

Just as he felt the last vestiges of consciousness slip away, he heard Black Hat snap out a command to the dog.  The canine leapt into action, rutting into Flug with the last inch that was able to move, the stimulation causing him to gush anew within Flug’s pussy, the hot liquid filling him up again. Flug let a final cry rattle his throat as he came, his muscles trying to tighten but just shuddering weakly, clit pulsing as blood was trapped in the small organ, trying so valiantly to stay hard.

Consciousness finally gone, his body slumped as if lifeless. His battered bladder released, the salty liquid pouring into the dirt like the submissive pissing of a lower dog to its master. The dog, for his part, was pleased with the suddenly looser hole, slipping the knot in and out as Black Hat had ordered, enjoying it quite a lot. Black Hat’s nails dug into Flug as his own orgasm thrummed through his body, letting his thick, viscous cum stick to Flug’s slack throat. He moved a hand to support Flug’s neck, groaning aloud as he felt his cock pulse through the relaxed muscles.  _ Perfection. _

He waited until his dick was finished its spend, pulling out unhurriedly. Years of practice let him know Flug’s tolerances and how far he could press the man. Indeed, mere moments later, a wheezing inhale and Flug was sluggishly returning to consciousness.

Coughing up the cum so carelessly sprayed in his mouth, his eyes opened. Through a watery gaze, he saw the faintly glowing green cum splattered on Black Hat’s pants, trying to make sense of it. Most of the cum was safely in his stomach, but the last burst had been in his mouth as Black Hat pulled back, and that was what was now on the black fabric.

The dog’s final thrust knotted them again, and he jerked forward at the reminder of his depravity. Air rushed back into his lungs along with pleasure, the high of oxygen returning leaving him airheaded and weak. He hacked up the last cum, his throat hoarse and sore.

Black Hat didn’t give him a moment’s respite, hissing angrily. He slammed the man’s face against the regurgitation. “How  _ dare _ you? Clean my pants this instant!”

Flug wasn’t entirely back to himself, but a deeper, more instinctual part of him understood the command. His tongue lapped at the cum, the familiar taste mixed with his own unusual to say the least. It was quickly cleaned, tongue licking at his lips to make sure it was all gone, going so far as to even suck on the fabric to make sure it was entirely gone.

“Good boy,” Black Hat purred, running his hands through Flug’s hair. Flug merely smiled dazedly as reason seeped back into him. This was a good fuck indeed. He hoped it happened again.


End file.
